Towering Clown
The Towering Clown, Towering Creepy Clown, or Creepy Towering Clown, "real" name "Grimsli the Great," was sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2017 Halloween season, and later, the 2018 season. The animatronic resembles a very tall clown with red hair and pale skin, wearing a red and white clown suit, and having talon-like hands. When activated, it moves both its head and waist from side to side. The animatronic speaks one of three phrases while circus music plays, and features LED light-up eyes. Spirit Halloween's Description "With the carnival struggling to survive, Grimsli the Great has to take desperate measures. He’s on the hunt to capture any unlucky bystander and turn them into his next freak show star. He lurks behind the curtain, waiting for a chance to snatch the next performer. Legend has it he even sews their mouths shut with his bony claws so nobody can hear their screams. His head will turn while he shouts his creepy sayings. After all, the show must go on…" "Watch in horror as Grimsli turns from side to side, looking for his next innocent bystander. His eyes light up with yellow rage and jaw chatters manically while he taunts his victims with a deadly game of hide and seek." * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Instruction manual ** Adapter ** Clown animatronic * Product Sayings: ** "I'm starting a new juggling act. I'll need a hand from one of you. And a head, and a foot - oh any part will do hahahaha!" ** "I'm looking for someone to play hide and seek with. You go hide and I'll come find you hahaha! Start running!" ** "Hahahahahahahaha!" * Animated * Step pad compatible * Adapter Type: 5.9V1.5A (included) * Dimensions: 79”H x 42”W x 37”D * Weight: 18.23 pounds * Material: Plastic * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for use in covered areas * Step pad sold separately "Grimsli the Great's" Story "Centuries ago, there lived a troubled man who went by the name of Grimsli the Great, the infamously tall clown of a traveling carny family. Every night before his planned performance, Grimsli would stand before his dressing room mirror and manically paint on his deceivingly joyous features. But it took hundreds of attempts before he was satisfied. He'd wipe his face clean and start over in a fit of rage, often gashing his pale white face with his dagger-like fingernails. Some say you could hear his bloodcurdling screams miles away from his dressing room. From afar, this quirky clown seemed quite eccentric, yes, but little did onlookers know that this sinister soul was hiding a dark secret---a master plan if you will: to collect and transform innocent bystanders into human oddities for 'show business'." Trivia *Because of how popular this animatronic was, Seasonal Visions, the company that produced the animatronic, made another version of the clown. **Also because of its popularity, a costume based on the animatronic was released on Spirit Halloween's website. *In the official video for this animatronic, its head seems not to be moving. This is because it broke before the animatronic was filmed. This happened in previous years as well, with both the Towering Chained Ghost and the Swinging Swamp Hag. Gallery Screenshot_2017-09-27_at_8.11.33_AM.png|Front view Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 9.19.44 AM.png|UK stock image Screenshot 2018-07-02 at 11.22.45 PM.png|Website picture vTQT5_rmSf9J.jpg|Spirit Hallows advertisement aZJAC6oJH8M9.jpg|Advertisement ybVdOvuwsjy_.gif|Promotional GIF ScksF0m63yyX.jpg|2018 advertisement Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 6.53.15 PM.png|Promotional artwork Screenshot 2017-12-06 at 5.02.26 PM.png|Promotional artwork FRIDAY13_BLOG_04_11_18.jpg|Friday the 13th advertisement tccp2.PNG|2017 Christmas picture tccp.PNG|2018 Christmas picture 2017 box.jpg|Front of 2017 box 2018 box.jpg|Front of 2018 box 2018 box 3.jpg|Side of 2018 box 2018 box 2.jpg|Back of 2018 box setupinbridge.PNG|Setup in Spirit Hallows display setupinfarm.PNG|Setup in Spirit Acres Farm display Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/145162.uts Category:2017 Category:2017 (Best Sellers) Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Clowns Category:Towering Animatronics Category:In Stock Category:Spirit Acre Farms Category:Spirit Hallows